The Worst
by Icybun34
Summary: A past is something we cannot rid ourselves of. What’s done is done and cannot be changed. It’s just a simple fact of life. So Deidara was not surprised when her past caught up with her. Contains: DeidaraxOC, slightly angsty


"I'm sorry."

So sorry.

^&^&^

Growing up, you always hear about the unfaithful lover. The unfaithful man. What you fail to hear about, though, is the unfaithful woman.

What I mean has nothing to do with wandering husbands and straying wives… but merely the double-standard.

Women are such smart and clever creatures. They are strange and unpredictable yet nonetheless unyielding in whatever desire they possess. They can be vindictive yet caring… harsh yet loving.

Few have understood the true nature of these creatures and fewer have lived to elaborate. But it is known… women understand what needs to be done… and are willing to do whatever it takes to reach their goals.

Whatever it took.

Sorry.

^&^&^

Naoko stared at the sky once more before pushing herself up and walked over to her partner. The man was young, in his twenties or so, with long blonde hair and a carefree disposition. Deidara.

Naoko put her hand on his head as he fiddled with his art and said softly "We must go now, Deidara. Leader-sama awaits our arrival." Deidara pouted as he realized that he had to go back but nonetheless he was grateful.

He made a clay bird, and hopped on it, offering his partner his hand. Their relationship was peaceful and welcomed. She was quiet and thoughtful whereas he was loud and happy. They looked out for each other and suited the other perfectly.

The perfect team.

Naoko grabbed his hand, and he hauled her up, before muttering "Thanks, un. You didn't have to do that." Naoko smiled and stared at the sky "I know."

The perfect team, indeed.

^&^&^

A past is something we cannot rid ourselves of. What's done is done and cannot be changed. It's just a simple fact of life.

So Deidara was not surprised when her past caught up with her. She never spoke much about it… she wasn't one to talk. Their relationship wasn't one of open conversations but rather silent communication. They understood each other without words… and so it was no surprise that Deidara was unprepared for what he learned.

Naoko was a pretty girl. Beautiful, in fact. She had long straight blue hair with a fringe cut right above her eyes and the purest porcelain skin in the world. Her eyes were a depthless black and shone with wonder and intelligence. She was basically the exact manifestation of the male fantasy.

So even though Deidara didn't expect it, he wasn't horrified to find that she had used that to her advantage. He would, I suppose, do the same thing given the chance and he wasn't disgusted in the least bit.

Leader-sama however, was. Oh how he hollered at her! He cursed everything for which she was worth and threatened her with punishments so vile that it made Itachi shudder.

He said that this was not a high-end brothel and that we would complete our missions, not through selling our bodies and dignity, but through ingenious plans and outrageous wit.

^&^&^

Deidara watched as Naoko dragged her exhausted, both mentally and physically, mind you, body into the room and curled up feebly under the covers. Akatsuki was her sanctuary… her place of redemption. She did everything she could for this organization. And now, due to her loyalty being called to question, she was crushed.

He placed away his art, watching out of the corner of his eye as she dragged herself in and collapsed on the floor. He got up and slowly cradled her to his chest, setting her on the bed.

She was destroyed. Her face taught and ghostly. Her respect and pride as a worthy member of Akatsuki nonexistent and her confidence and self-worth long forgotten.

Deidara could feel her pain, her anger, her distraught. She gave up everything for this place. This was her home. And now it had been cruelly ripped away from her like everything else in her life.

Naoko groaned and looked up at Deidara, her child-like eyes wide with self-hate and pity. She coughed and stared at him, her eyes screaming for reassurance.

Deidara's eyes closed in pity and he brushed some hair out of her desolate eyes. Said eyes watered as she clung hopelessly to his cloak.

"Deidara." She croaked in a rare moment of desperation "I'm sorry."

Deidara's eyes flew opened and softened at the vulnerable state his partner was in.

He leaned down and pressed his lips to her forehead; a sign of trust and understanding.

"I know."

_They never needed to talk… because they understood each other perfectly and stood by each other in the worst._


End file.
